


Fun with the Flatmate

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nudity, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with the Flatmate

Alan, whatever his virtues, is not fond of mornings. Right now he’s abed in his accustomed nest of quilts, head jammed under the pillow, deeply asleep.

Eric, however, is always up before dawn. Which is why he’s stark naked in the kitchen, brewing coffee and braiding his hair. It’s not actually a virtue. First, one of them has to be functional in the morning, and Alan’s never fully awake without coffee, an orgasm, and a shower – in that order.

The second reason? Alan’s flatmate is Ronald Knox, and Eric enjoys traumatizing him with Naked Senior Arse.

“NYAAAGH! G-good morning, Senior.”


End file.
